The Impossible Alpha
by Schoolgirl2
Summary: Aurora has always lived by the words 'Someday we will have Forever'. So in hope of fulfilling the promise made by those words she returns to her childhood home Beacon Hills to finally get her 'Forever' only to discover it is now home to the supernatural and her loved ones are smack in the middle of it.


Prologue

_"Rora why can't you stay with us." A little boy with a crooked jaw and big brown eyes asked._

_"Because I'm not allowed to." A small brown-haired girl answered._

_"Then when your allowed to can you stay with us forever." A jittery little boy said._

_"Okay someday I will be here forever." The little girl said smiling_,

…

"Miss we are about to land."

A girl around the age of sixteen opened her stormy grey eyes.

"Thank you for waking me up." The girl answered.

Taking that as an answer the flight attendant left.

"Forever. I hope you remember that someday." Her sugar like voice whispered.

She grabbed on to the gold locket around her neck. In between her fingers you could read 'Forever Someday'.

…

Yawning the girl grabs her suitcase from the conveyer belt before walking to pick up. Walking out of the airport she sees the bus that would take her to her new home. Walking to the bus she walks up to the bus driver tapping the woman's shoulder. Turning around the woman smiles at the girl before reaching for her suitcase. Letting the woman take her bag she reaches into her backpack to get the ticket for the ride. After putting the girl's luggage under the bus, the woman climbs into the bus taking the girls ticket and scanning it. Seeing the destination, the woman raises an eyebrow at the girl.

"Beacon hills. You seem like a sweet girl so some advice. Be careful, there have been a lot of animal attacks so don't go in the woods. Alright?" The bus driver warned.

"I know I just really want to see my family there. And there is no way that some animal attacks will stop me." The girl said with a determined face.

"I figured you would say that." The driver said laughing.

…

Saying goodbye to the driver the girl starts walking up the steps to the house that will be her home from now on. Grabbing the doorknob, she opens the door, the first thing she sees is boxes and the keys for her car. Walking in she drops off her luggage and goes out the back door that connects to the kitchen. She stretches before she sprints off into the woods. Following the sounds of fighting and the roar of an alpha she runs faster. Slowing down she tiptoes to the clearing stay in the shadows and masking her scent. In the clearing two betas where facing off against a beastly creature. Hearing the car coming the girl's eyes flashed red before she turned around running back already knowing how it ends. Getting back to the house she goes in and locks all the doors and windows leaving the bay window in her room unlocked. Her last waking second before traveling to the land of sleep she hears the roar of the death of the alpha.

…

I wake up to the sounds of my cell phone ringing. Dragging myself out of the bed I go to my backpack and dig it out.

'Hello this is Robinson'

'Hello this is Mrs. McGregor from Beacon Hills High School. Did you have a nice flight Ms. Robinson?'

'Yes, I did. I got in last night and I was able to get a good night's rest considering the time difference.'

'That is wonderful I was wondering if you could come in so we can discuss the work schedule.'

'Alright I will be there as soon as possible.'

'Okay goodbye'

…

So, for the rest of the week I went to the high school and unpacked. I didn't have anything to eat since my kitchen was in a box and I can't find the time to go to the store. But the school year is only a few months in, so I guess I must start soon. Luckily, it's the weekend so I can finish putting away and rearrange all my stuff. I can finally make real food instead of taking out.

…

Today is my first day is also the first time I will see them again. Checking the roster again before first period starts, I see the names of the two most important people in the world.

Stilinski, Stiles

McCall, Scott

Today is the day I finally reunited with my family let's just hope they remember someday.

…

I wait for the tardy bell to ring before I walk into the class no one has noticed me. I guess that they just think that I am a new student. I wait at my desk for five minutes waiting for someone to say…

"10 more minutes and we can leave!" A random kid says

"That would apply if your teacher wasn't here, but she is." I announced from my desk.

"Really and who would that be?" A hot but arrogant boy said.

'Must be the captain of the lacrosse team Jackson' I thought

"That teacher would be me Mr. Whitmore. If you could sit down so I can start class that would be wonderful." I call him out while walking to the chalkboard.

"My name is Ms. Robinson I will be your new English lit. Teacher. I know I may look young, but I do have the certification to teach this class. I have gone through all the steps to come teach here. So please be respectful I am not your friend I am your teacher. Now- "

A boy opens the door curly dirty blond hair pokes through the door followed by a lean body. He looked at me and had the look of relief on his face. He quickly walked in the classroom and to the only free seat near the back of the class.

"Mister Lahey I presume?" I stop him with my question.

"Yeah who are you?" He starts to fidget.

'I guess he doesn't like attention.'

"Well Mr. Lahey I am your new English lit teacher. And since you missed introductions why don't I go over it with you after class?" I 'ask' him.

"Yes ma'am"

"Great take a seat Mr. Lahey. Now starting where we stopped, I would like to start off with something more life related. Raise your hand if you have heard of the saying 'Face your fears'." Everyone raises their hands.

"Good now how many of you can say that if you face your fears they will go away?" Four or five of them put their hands down.

"Okay, why would you think that...Ms. Martin?" I point to the strawberry blond.

"It's not as that they go away is that they don't scare you as much as when you can't even look at them." The genius in disguise answer.

"Good now the lesson for today is…

…

RING

"Now class before you go this a list of all the books, we will go over you won't have to get them. I will provide class copies. The list is if you would like to get ahead. That means everyone take one." I turn around and walk to the board to erase for the next period. Feeling eyes on my I turn to see Isaac Lahey standing in front of my desk.

"I didn't think you would actually stay. Good for you though I mean I would get that talk even if I had to embarrass you to get it." I teased.

I saw a twitch of his lip. 'I wonder what his true smile looks like'

"Mr. Lahey-"

"Isaac. Just Isaac."

"Okay Just Isaac." I replied

"I'm going to be blunt Isaac why were you late?" I look at him watching as his face tightens and lower.

"Isaac, I don't want to give you detention because that is what I'm supposed to do. Look Isaac I don't have to care about my students, but I do care about you and the others. You are not just my students you are like my kids. If you're in trouble or need someplace to stay I'm here." I make sure to look him in the eyes. This is my first day, but I already feel a connection to him.

"Thank you I will keep it in mind." He says as he starts walking away.

"Isaac!" I stop him before he opens the door.

"It gets easier if you fight back. What he is doing and why he does it is never your fault. Be smart you just have to push the right buttons."

I see him tense as my words reach him.

"I questioned why I felt the need to talk to you, but I guess it's your eyes that drew me in. They had the same look I saw every time I looked at myself in the mirror while I was covering the bruises and cuts."

Without a word, I watched as he left looking a little lighter.


End file.
